1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduit concealing baseboard moldings and more particularly pertains to a new conduit concealing baseboard molding for concealing and organizing conduits such as electrical wiring and cables running along a wall surface adjacent the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conduit concealing baseboard moldings is known in the prior art. More specifically, conduit concealing baseboard moldings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,053; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,637; U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,144; U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,378; U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,561; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,791.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new conduit concealing baseboard molding. The inventive device includes a back plate designed for mounting to a wall surface. The back plate has a plurality of spaced apart resiliently deflectable partition walls forwardly extending therefrom to define a plurality of conduit stalls each designed for receiving a conduit therein. A generally inverted L-shaped front plate having upper and lower portions is coupled to the back plate such that the partition walls are interposed between the front and back plates.
In these respects, the conduit concealing baseboard molding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of concealing and organizing conduits such as electrical wiring and cables running along a wall surface adjacent the floor.